Die letzte Zigarette
by Mangosaft
Summary: Badou liebt schon länger Haine, doch dieser scheint ihn in letzter Zeit nur noch zu ignorieren und sich um Nill zu kümmern. Er erträgt das nciht mehr länger und handelt auf seine Weise. Sehr kurzer OS . . Für meine liebste Melle onee-chan


"Haahh..." Badou zog an seiner Zigarette und seufzte dann laut auf. Schon wieder hing diese Nill an Haines Arm herum und lächelte ihn überaus glücklich an. Auch er schien zufrieden zu sein. Sie beide saßen in der Kirche auf einer Bank. Er erzählte ihr etwas und sie nickte, lächelte und hörte einfach zu. Badou stattdessen stand an der Tür und beobachtete sie. Haines Angst vor Frauen schien nicht mehr so schlimm zu sein, wie damals. Immerhin ließ er es zu, dass dieses Ding da in seiner Nähe ist, sogar an seinem Arm hing und nicht mehr von seiner Seite wich. Zwar freute sich der orangehaarige nikotinsüchtige für seinen Freund, aber dennoch konnte er es nicht ertragen. Überall, wo Badou hinging, war auch dieses Ding. Nicht einmal in Ruhe konnte man mit dem Weißhaarigen reden, denn er brachte immer ein Anhängsel mit. Dieses fünfte Rad am Wagen. Sie klebte an ihm wie ein ausgekotztes Guzzelbonbon. Ein letztes Mal zog er an seiner Zigarre, bevor er sie draußen im Freien auf den Boden warf und zertrat. Bestimmt hatte Haine nicht einmal bemerkt, wie Badou ihn anschaute, verlangende Blicke zuwarf und ihn immer mal wieder so nebenbei im Gehen streifte. Dem Orangehaarigen fehlten die guten alten Zeiten, in denen der Weißhaarige und er ein gut eingespieltes Team waren. Das lag jetzt schon ein Jahr zurück. Vor einem Jahr, als dieses Ding mit den Flügeln auftauchte. Der Tag, an dem sich alles um 180° wendete.  
Ein kühler Sommerwind wehte ihm ins Gesicht und lies seine langen Haare im Wind tanzen. Wehmütig blickte er in den fast wolkenlosen Himmel.  
"Die guten alten Zeiten, huh... Hört sich an, als ob ich ein alter Sack wäre... " Badou griff in seine Hosentasche und fischte seine heißgeliebte Zigarettenschachtel hervor und nahm seufzend die letzte Zigarre heraus. Die leere Schachtel fiel achtlos auf den Boden, als er sich nach einem Feuerzeug abtastete.  
"Wo ist das Scheißteil denn jetzt schon wieder!?" fluchte er leise vor sich hin. Badou hielt inne als ihm wieder einfiel, dass das Feuerzeug Haine gehörte. Aber reingehen wollte er jetzt nicht wirklich. Er vermied jeglichen Kontakt mit Nill (wenn möglich). Haine war ziemlich auf Distanz zu dem Orangehaarigen gegangen. Das war dieser zwar ein bisschen gewohnt, aber es wurde immer schlimmer. Der Albino sprach immer seltener mit ihm, oder nahm ihn gar nicht erst war. Und falls er mit ihm reden konnte, hörte Haine nicht einmal halbherzig zu. Seine Gedanken schienen immer um das Mädchen zu kreisen. Badou rückte in den Hintergrund und wurde durch Nill ersetzt. Plötzlich ging die Tür auf und Haine kam heraus.  
"Tschau Nill, ich komme gleich wieder." rief er ihr zu, die an der Tür stand und ihm zuwinkte. Badou konnte das wirklich nicht mehr mit ansehen. Sein Herz schmerzte immer stärker, und hielt es fast nicht mehr aus. Es machte ihn verrückt. Badou wartete, bis Haine außer Sicht war und ging an Nill vorbei in die Kirche. Der Priester war nicht da. Dadurch hatte Badou einen Vorteil,keine Augenzeugen. Seine Lippen waren schon weiß, so stark drückte er sie zusammen. Die Zigarre schien bald in zwei Teile auseinander zu brechen. Das Herz schlug schneller in seiner Brust und er bekam eine Gänsehaut. Badou mochte solche kleine Adrenalinschübe sehr. Nill beobachtete ihn, wie er zu Haines Schrank mit Waffen, Munition und Ersatzkleidung ging. Die zwei Türen wurden aufgerissen und die nächstbeste Pistole die er fand, herausgenommen. Er lud die Waffe durch und schloss den Schrank. Badou drehte sich zu dem Mädchen um und richtete die Waffe auf sie.  
"Wenn ich Haine nicht bekommen kann, dann solltest du das auch nicht." Nill rannte panisch weg, wollte schreien, konnte aber nicht. Sie bahnte sich einen Weg durch die Sitzreihen. Der erste Schuss fiel. Das Mädchen schreckte ängstlich zusammen und stolperte. In ihren Augen war Angst zu erkennen. Badou hatte sie schnell eingeholt und versperrte ihren Fluchtweg. Tränen flossen ihr die Wangen hinab. Von weitem hörte man jemanden in Richtung Kirche rennen. Nill sah einen Hoffnungsschimmer, aber dieser wurde in den nächsten zwei Sekunden zerstört. Badou hatte abgedrückt. Er drehte sich um und ging, ohne einen letzten Blick auf das tote Mädchen zu werfen. Er fühlte sich etwas erleichtert. Als er an die Türschwelle kam, rannte ihm Haine entgegen, an ihm vorbei in die Kirche.  
Ein bitteres Lächeln breitete sich auf seinen Lippen aus, als er einen schmerzerfüllten Schrei hinter sich hörte.  
"Eine Zigarette hat keinen Gebrauch, wenn man kein Feuerzeug hat..." murmelte er. /Und genauso wenig bin ich zu gebrauchen, wenn Haine nicht da ist.../ fügte er in Gedanken hinzu. Seine noch nicht angerauchte Zigarette legte er stumm auf einen Fenstersims und ging weg von diesem Ort.  
Von weitem hörte man noch den qualvollen Schrei Haines herschallen.

Reviews? :3 ~


End file.
